¿Himawari enamorada de Inojin?
by AndywhitheMC
Summary: Himawari Uzumaki ya ha cumplido 16 y se enfrenta a un nuevo reto, declararle su amor a Inojin Yamanaka, lo cual será completamente imposible, cuando esta con él no puede hablar, las manos le sudan, y su corazón tiende a pararse. Himawari ahora tendrá que superar su miedo para poder estar con la persona que ama.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.- ¿Himawari enamorada de Inojin?

Tengo que confesarlo, estoy loca y totalmente enamorada de Inojin, el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ¿y cómo no estarlo?, es tan dulce, galante, tiene el cabello rubio y pálido, con unos ojos impresionantes, y su cuerpo, ¡oh su cuerpo!, ¿qué cosas estoy diciendo? Soy peor que el sabio pervertido quien fuera maestro de mi padre, debo dejar de pensar así sobre él, es imposible, ¡Himawari Uzumaki debes dejar esos pensamientos! Me digo para misma, después de todo él no me ve de otra forma, soy la pequeña y dulce hermana de Boruto, pero déjenme contarles, acabo de cumplir 16, soy una kunoichi muy fuerte, y estoy decidida, mi madre espero tanto por el amor de mi padre, supongo me ha heredado esa mala suerte de esperar eternamente por el amor, pero demonios, estoy decidida, Inojin sabrá lo que siento por él y si el no siente lo mismo por mí solo salto a la siguiente página, o muero. Tal vez muera de tristeza y luego sea conocida como la chica a la que despreciaron y murió de vergüenza. Para poder realizar mi plan solo necesito una cosa muy sencilla, vencer mi pánico a hablar cuando él está cerca, cada vez que esta alrededor o me sonríe una especie de hechizo se posa sobre mí, mi lengua no funciona, mis manos sudan, el corazón late a mil por segundo, y sí, me he desmayado, algunas cuantas veces, ¿Qué no es muy obvio lo colada que estoy por él?, estoy un poco desesperada, no sé qué hacer con estos sentimientos, lo conozco de siempre, y no sé qué sucederá, pero debo correr el riesgo.

-Hima baja a desayunar!-

Me he quedado tumbada en la cama desde que desperté, es como la quinta vez que mamá llama por mí, ahora debo bajar si no la quiero hacerla enojar. Cuando voy a la mesa todos ya están sentados,

-Buenos días a todos- digo muy animada

-Hima eres más dormilona que yo hija- Naruto le sonríe a Himawari

-Estaba muy cansada-

Vaya los hot-cakes que mamá hace son los mejores, cuando consigo probar un bocado, mi boca prueba el cielo, es lo que necesitaba, comida, es un poco temprano pero Papá me ha retado a un duelo de comer hot-cakes, la única persona que puede comer más que él es Mamá, luego estoy yo, la mayoría de las veces siempre empatamos, pero estoy decidida a vencerlo. Después de media hora mi estómago dice que no mas, ¡Otras vez iguales! rayos,

-Ustedes dos me dan pena- Boruto siempre se queja de nuestras competencias, pero son celos, hasta Sarada puede comer más que el

-Naruto ya esta tarde, tiene que llegar a la oficina del hokague temprano.-Mama le reprocha a papá

Con esto comienza mi día, Papa se marcha, Boruto sale a entrenar y yo hago lo mismo, hoy tengo que ir con la tía Hanabi, es una excelente maestra, el abuelo le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, es una ninja muy fuerte. Para cuando llego al bosque ya ha comenzado sin mí el entrenamiento, tiene el byakugan activado, me lanza unos Kunai, en cuestión de segundos activo mi byakugan y con un giro los repelo

-¡ESTAS LOCA TIAAA!-mi voz suena agitada

-Oh vamos, sabes que nunca se debe bajar la guardia, además eres muy fuerte, eso no te habría hecho ningún daño

Eso es cierto, en los últimos años me he esforzado mucho, se ya todas las técnicas del clan de mi madre y gracias a la abuela Kushina mi fuerza es casi comparable a la de Sarada con un poco diferencia, lo cual me da un precisión perfecta combinada con mi byakugan, la tía Sakura me enseña ninjutsu médico, Papá ya me ha enseñado a dominar el elemento viento puesto que es mi naturaleza. Soy la más fuerte de mi generación y no quiero sonar muy arrogante, pero este es el camino ninja que elegí, llegar a ser tan fuerte como Papá

-A veces siento que no estás en tus cabales tía Hanabi-

-Dejemos de tonteras, haremos una carrera hasta la colina, le he pedido a Konohamaru-kun que ponga trabas en el camino para estar a la par-

Cuando menciona a Konohamaru ella se sonroja levemente, algunas veces imagino que tendré un amor como el de ella, ha pasado algunos años pero siempre tiene los mismo sentimientos para con Konohamaru. De un segundo a otro ella se adelanta, siempre hace trampa. Corro muy deprisa en direcciona la colina, saltando entre las ramas, ya estoy a mitad del camino, volveré a ganar, pero al siguiente segundo noto que algo grande se acerca, demonios, la pierdo de vista, sé que es el punto ciego el byakugan, cuando giro ya es demasiado tarde, está cayendo encima de mí, una enorme bola está a punto de aplastarme, los siguientes segundos son una cámara lenta de mi puño acumulando toda la fuerza y golpeando ¡Ahhhhhhhh! Y le doy, pero me arrepiento, y mucho, Chouchou derriba algunos árboles cuando se estrella y corro hacia ella

-Chouchou estas bien?, responde-

Ella está en el suelo y los ojos tienen espirales dando vueltas, algo aterriza a un lado de nosotros, pero no necesito voltear para saber quién es,

-Que le ha sucedido?- Shikadai está preocupado

Mientras la curo le explico cómo salió de la nada y con la confusión la ataque

-Nunca te haría enojar- Dice Inojin quien se inclina a un lado mío, y mi respiración se hace pesada y me sonrojo

-¿Porque ha salido de la nada?- les pregunto

-Estábamos entrenando una nueva técnica pero falle al retener el control de Chouchou, todo es mi culpa,- Shikadai parece muy apenado

-No te preocupes, no tiene nada, solo fue el golpe que le di, debe reaccionar en algunos minutos- le digo a Shikadai, y miro de reojo a Inojin, tiene su uniforme de entrenamiento, con esa camiseta corta negra que le hace ver todo el abdomen, no debí mirar, me sonrojo levemente, y miro a chouchou quien ya está despertando

-Discúlpame mucho Chouchou por golpearte, perdón, perdón.-Ruego porque no se enoje, ella es una amiga muy cercana, la conozco desde siempre y a veces secreteamos cosas

-Shikadai eres un baka, te golpeeaaare- se levantó dispuesta a masacrar al joven pero este le propuso algo interesante

-Te prometo que te invitare a comer cerdo asado, discúlpame- Chouchou lo pensó bien y asintió, de la que se salvó.

-¿Que hacías en medio de la nada Hima?,- esta vez chouchou es quien me habla

-Estaba en una carrera que… LA CARRERA!, No puede ser, perderé, seguro la Tia Hanabi ya está llegando a la colina!,- Odio perder, así que cuando me despido y estoy dispuesta a alejarme, alguien me detiene, es Inojin

-Nunca llegaras a tiempo-

-No sabes de lo que soy capaz- Oh, pude pronunciar una frase, pero fui un poco grosera- Pe-perdón Inojin, es que odio perder- y con esto mis mejillas se encienden, ¿que tiene este chico que siempre le hace esto a mis mejillas?

-No hay problema, no perderás.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Porque yo te llevare

Me quedo petrificada, no, él no puede llevarme, activa el nivel de tontera máximo en mí, seguro hare algo y lo arruinare

-No tienes que hacerlo Inojin-kun- Soy una maldita cobarde, ¿Dónde están mis agallas de hoy en la mañana? Se supone haría todo lo contrario de lo que he venido haciendo. Pero él ni siquiera me escucha, hace un sello con sus manos y un ave gigante aparece, concentro toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no huir

-No era una opción Hima, te llevare.

De alguna forma logro hacer que mis piernas se muevan y salto hacia el ave, done él ya está,

-Adios chicos, los veo luego- y me despido de Shikadai y Chouchou, Inojin les hace una especia saludo de despedida con la mano

Cuando ya estamos elevándonos, siento que estoy levitando y no es por el ave en la que estoy montada, son estas emociones que están adentro de mí, todo por este chico rubio.

-Agarrate fuerte de mi Hima, si quieres ganar iremos muy rápido.

¿QUE, QUE?, ¿SUJETARME DE EL? ¿DE SU ABDOMEN?, Santos bebes ninjas, no sé si pueda, o me caigo por no sujetarme, o me caigo por sujetarme y desmayarme. La fuerza de voluntad que reuní para subirme no son suficientes para hacer esto, pero si quiero que Inojin se fije en mi tengo que ser más segura, y valiente, por él. Paso mis manos alrededor de su abdomen y me sujeto levemente, gracias que no puede mirarme, segura que mi rostro ha pasado de rojo a morado.

-Vamos Hima, no pasa nada, sujétate fuerte, subiré la velocidad.

Dicho y hecho, sentí como el viento me golpeaba, no me quedo de otra, lo sujete muy fuerte, aferrándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello, estaba pegada a su cuerpo, sentía su aroma, un aroma silvestre, como a flores, sentía lo definido que tenía el abdomen, y su espalda ancha y dura, me deje llevar y recosté unos segundo mi cabeza sobre él, mis pensamientos abandonaron mi cuerpo, ¿esto era la felicidad?, se sentía hermoso. Tan pronto como paso todo, termino, aterrizamos y rápido me despegue de él, que pena, debo parecer alguna clase de pervertida. Vi una bandera blanca en una piedra de la colina, debía ser lo que conseguiríamos si ganamos, al parecer Hanabi aún no llegaba

-Gracias Inojin, seguro no ganaba sin tu ayuda-

-Se lo mucho que odias perder, y no me gusta cuando estas enojada-

Siempre sabía que decir para activar mis mejillas, se encendían.

-Adios Hima, nos vemos después.- Con una amplia sonrisa, se fue.

Me quede de pie mirando el cielo en el que ahora ya no estaba Inojin, agarrando muy fuerte mi pecho, mis mejillas seguían rojas, y un suspiro se me escapo de la boca

-Así que sigues coladita por el muchacho ese-

No me había fijado que Hanabi estaba en la roca sosteniendo la bandera

-Vi cuando llegaste con el HACIENDO TRAMPA.

No podía seguir escuchando a Tía, mi mente estaba en blanco, casi en blanco, su aroma, el contacto con su piel, y yo aquí mirando el cielo.

-Tierra llamando a Himawari

Después de 10 minutos logre reaccionar. Caminábamos de regreso a la aldea, y estaba muy callada, Tía Hanabi ya se había dado cuenta

-¿Él no lo sabe verdad?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que estas loquita por el

-N-no estoy loquita por él, que cosas dices, ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿Qué sabes?-Estoy hablando muy rápido, soy muy obvia. -Me gusta un poco.

-Es como ver a una Hinata de 16 años coladita por Naruto, tal vez sea igual que como con ellos.

-No es la misma situación

-Si tal vez le dijeras, no se ha dado cuenta es obvio, es tan Baka como Naruto joven

-No hables así del séptimo Hokague Tia, además es mi Papá

-¿Qué?, es la verdad, no siempre las cosas serán sencillas, si Inojin no da el primer paso tal vez deberías darlo tú,

-Es algo arriesgado, cuando estoy cerca de él, mi vocabulario se acorta, olvido las palabras, me vuelvo una retrasada, eso es tan poco atractivo

-¿Entonces quieres parecer atractiva eh?

-No, no es a lo que me refería

-Pero sé que es lo que si necesitas, ya verás, confía en mí.

-¿Que planeas hacer?

La tía Hanabi solo me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió, no me gustaba esa mirada, estaba planeando algo y seguro me dolería.


	2. 2¡Solo me hice algo en el cabello!

Capítulo 2.- ¡Solo me hice algo en el cabello, no me cambie el rostro!

Llegamos a la aldea al atardecer, la tía Hanabi me había arrastrado hasta un centro comercial, yo no necesitaba nada de esto, quería ganarme a Inojin con mis propios métodos, pero al parecer la tía Hanabi no entendía eso, demonios, odio las compras.

-Si quieres que el chico ese se fije en ti tenemos que cambiar tu aspecto físico- y me mira de pies a cabeza como si fuese una indigente, no había nada de malo con mi ropa, tenía un suéter amarillo, unos shorts estilo militar que me llegaban a las rodillas, y unos zapatos cómodos, mi cabello siempre lo traigo en una cola algo desordenado y… okay, soy un desastre.

-Ni siquiera soy tan guapa, él no se fijaría en mí- y la tía me fulmina con la mirada

-Debo aceptar que tu rostro es como el de tu padre, pero vamos, la mayor parte de ti es de Hinata, eres tan guapa con ese cabello, y sabes que estas más desarrollada que las de tu edad-

-¡Tía Hanabi!- y quedo hecha una tomate, pero era cierto, no me gustaba ser tan curvilínea, me hacía sentir tan incómoda. Lo siguiente fue una completa locura, entramos de local en local buscando vestidos, blusas, zapatos, pero nada era mi estilo,

-No seas tímida Himawari, nada te ha gustado.

-Toda la ropa que me has dado es tan… llamativa.

-De eso se trata, mira, hoy es viernes y hay un show en el parque central, sería bonito encontrar algo para que lleves

-No entiendo como eso me ayudara con Inojin

-Eres tan bakaaaa, todos los de la aldea irán, inclusive escuche que Boruto y sus amigos irían

-¿en serio?

-¡Sí, y ya sé cómo deberías ir vestida!

Entramos a una tienda para adolescentes, en cuestión de minutos Hanabi llego con los brazos llenos de ropas y me hizo entrar al probador, probé de todo, y fue un conjunto en especial el que me gusto, unos short demasiados cortos para mi gusto color amarillo, un top negro, y un suéter de igual forma amarillo sin mangas con un gorro, muy, pero muy ajustado. Creí que ahí acabo todo, creí que lo peor eran las compras, pero hay algo peor, EL ESTILISTA, llegue y no dejaban de toquetearme el cabello, tenía miedo de que me dejaran calva o algo por el estilo, me lo lavaron, secaron, para después ondularlo, cuando me mire al espejo, fue algo así como

-¿!Pero qué DEMONIOS!?, me veo hermosa.

-Si con esto no se te declara, es un completo baka- La tía Hanabi sabía lo que hacia

Llegue a casa para cenar, mi madre estaba muy sorprendida, y me dijo lo bien que me veía, la verdad es que no me sentía de esa forma. Después subí a mi habitación y me dispuse a entrar en toda esa pequeña ropa, me eché un último vistazo en el espejo, mi caballo era muy largo y se veía salvaje con esas ondas, mis pechos se veían gigantes, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco incomoda, y mi trasero se ajustaba perfecto a los shorts, para finalizar al atuendo me puse una faja negra y los zapatos nuevos que Hanabi me había dado. Esta era mi noche.

Pase por Chouchou, Sarada tenía que ver primero a Boruto así que no podía acompañarme, Chouchou estaba tardando un poco, ya estaba despidiéndose de su madre cuando me vio

-¿Eres Himawari?

-¡Solo me hice algo en el cabello, no me cambie el rostro!

-Vamos chica, no te enojes, te vez increíble.

-Quería un cambio…(me habían obligado)

-Todos los hombres se enamoraran de ti

-No me interesan todos los hombres

-Ya se, ya se, solo Inojin…

-¡Sabes que no podemos hablar de eso en público, cállate chouchou!

-Sí, sí, sí, secreto, así que… ¿te has arreglado para él?

Le hago un asentimiento, no me gusta aceptar lo demasiado que me importa, pronto llegamos a la plaza central, esta abarrotado de gente, sí que toda la aldea está aquí, Chouchou ve a los demás, pero yo estoy muy sedienta, así que le digo que se adelante, me acerco a comprar una bebida y pronto los encuentro a todos, así que me acerco, todos parecen muy concentrados en su plática, por lo que no notan cuando me acerco

-Hola chicos,- y todos voltean a verme, pero hay confusión en el rostro de todos, Boruto me ve de pies a cabeza y se ve molesto, Sarada me sonríe ampliamente, Shikadai tiene los ojos como platos y al fin, ahí está Inojin que me mira, con una expresión muy rara, todo su rostro esta rojo, y cuando hacemos contacto visual rápido voltea.

-Himawari, tapate rápido, te va a dar algo- Boruto está muy molesto, es un hermano oso, me está dando su chaqueta pero lo ignoro

-No exageres Boruto, no estoy tan descubierta- pero si lo estaba

-Yo creo que te vez genial, me encanta tu cabello-Sarada es como la hermana que siempre quise tener

Al parecer los otros dos chicos aun no recuperaban el habla, esto estaba siendo incomodo, agarre del brazo a Chouchou y me separe de ellos, Inojin se veía perfecto con un suéter y pantalón negro ajustados, su cabello rubio pálido en una cola, si seguía cerca de él corría el riesgo de un colapso, ni siquiera se molestó en saludarme, era demasiado obvio, yo le importaba un comino.

La noche comenzaba a pasar muy rápido, en el transcurso pude notar que los jóvenes me miraban, que las mujeres también lo hacían, ser la hija del Hokague me daba demasiada atención, pero no como la que estaba teniendo,

-ChouChou, ¿Por qué la gente me mira?

-¿A qué te refieres Hima?

-Me siento extraña, como si todos tuviesen los ojos en mí, pero creo no es nada, olvídalo.

Estaba tratando de cambiar la conversación cuando choco con alguien

-Di-disculpe…

Y me quedo callada, un chico de cabello largo castaño del clan Hyuga muy apuesto esta delante de mí

-No, no, discúlpame a mí, mi nombre es Kenji

-Hola, yo soy Himawari

-Oh si, eres la hija del Hokague

Estaba a punto de seguir caminando cuando el volvió a hablarme

-Como disculpa porque no vamos por un helados, tu y yo

-Me gustaría mucho, pero salí con mi amiga- y señalo a chouchou quien inmediatamente interviene

-Oh no chica, diviértete yo iré con los demás- y me da un leve empujón

Caminábamos hasta el puesto de los helados, y él me iba platicando de sus misiones, de su edad, y muchas cosas más, era un muchacho muy interesante, estaba muy sumergida en la plática que no note al chico que en seguida estaría bloqueando mi camino, hasta que choque con el

-Auch! Fíjate idot…. Inojin.

-No deberías andar sola con un desconocido, Boruto podría molestarse.

¿Estaba molesto?, se veía un poco irritado

-No es un desconocido, es Kenji y me iba a invitar a un Helado

-Ah era eso, un Helado, pues yo te lo comprare- Me jalo del brazo y me llevo contra mi voluntad

-Adios Kenrry

-Es Kenji!- Protesto el Hyuga

-Adios Kenji, nos vemos luego…-el seguro no hablara de nuevo

El resto del camino fue silencioso, me la estaba pasando tan bien, y bueno, tal vez debería rebotar de felicidad, pero seguro lo hacía porque Boruto pidió que cuide de mí, no es porque él quiera estar conmigo, pero viéndolo bajo las luces de la aldea, se veía impecable, su piel era muy pálida, y sus ojos verdes, creo que estaba muy anonada que él se dio cuenta y para romper el hielo me dijo

-Te ves distinta

-Distinta como… bonita?

-Tú no eres bonita

-Auch

-Tú eres muy hermosa, como un girasol.

-¿Qué?, si, no sé, gra-gracias, supo-pongo.- Genial! Ahora ya me había regresado el efecto inojin

Se me quedo mirando fijamente, había algo en su mirada que no podía reconocer, y yo también lo miraba, por un segundo creí que él me besaría, estábamos muy cerca pero

-Himaaaaaaaaaaa, te he estado buscando por todos lados- Maldigo mil veces a Boruto

-Que haces aquí con Inojin?, creí estarías con Chouchou

-¿No tu lo mandaste?- ¿NO EL LO MANDO?

-Bueno chicos, mi madre me está esperando, adiós Boruto… hasta luego Hima.- Y con eso se va él y mi beso.

Me ha dejado pensando miles de cosas, llego a mi cuarto, dispuesta a no dormir, porque al parecer en mi mente solo está el chico rubio, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hoy?, cuando voy a mi ventana veo un girasol y recuerdo

"Tú eres muy hermosa, como un girasol."

OH DIOS MIO.

 **Bueno chicos, hasta aquí con el capitulo de la semana, que bueno que les guste el INOHIMA Porque yo lo amo. Déjenme sus rw :3**


End file.
